1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus using a CCD (charge-coupled device) image sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some solid-state image sensors using interline transfer CCDs, signal charges corresponding to two picture lines are simultaneously read out to improve picture quality. Such an image sensor tends to have an inadequate sensitivity.
Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 59-62275 discloses a method of driving a solid-state imaging apparatus using interline transfer CCDs of the two-line simultaneously readable type. In this method, an electrical process removes smear components from picture signals.
Japanese published unexamined utility model application No. 58-56458 discloses a solid-state color imaging apparatus including interline transfer CCDs and horizontal CCD shift registers. Signal charges of a first color are transferred from the interline CCDs in common to one of the horizontal CCD shift registers. Signal charges of a second color are transferred from the interline CCDs in common to another horizontal CCD shift register.